


Perchance to Dream

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: A good night's sleep, that's all he was asking for.





	Perchance to Dream

Jack was on the verge of turning off the TV and calling it a night when he saw the sweep of headlights across his living room. Who, he thought, could that be at this time of night? He gave fleeting thought to grabbing his gun before the knocking erupted on the door. OK, he thought, most thieves wouldn't knock. Peering out the window, he realized he shouldn't have been surprised to see Daniel.

“To what...” he started but Daniel swept past the open door and down the hallway. “OK, come on in, Daniel.” Locking the door, he followed to his guest room, to find Daniel already tucking himself in. “What gives, Daniel?”

A muttered response gave Jack little indication of why Daniel had planted himself in Jack's guest room instead of his own little house. “Alright, then, sleep tight.” Jack shrugged before he made his nightly rounds of outside doors. Satisfied all was locked up good and tight, Jack peeked in on Daniel one last time before heading to his own room.

He had just turned out the lights and was settling down when his cell phone rang. With a groan, he sat up, flicking the light on and grabbing the phone. “Hello?”

“Colonel,” General Hammond's voice boomed out. “I'm sorry to call so late but I need to locate Dr. Jackson and he's not answering his home phone or his cell. Do you have any idea where I might find him? We're in a bit of a bind here or I wouldn't be disturbing you.”

“Oh, I think I can locate him for you, sir.” Jack walked down the hall.  
“Daniel.” he nudged him. Waited then poked a bit harder. “Daniel.”

“I swear to God, Jack, if you tigger-bounce on this bed, I will slit your throat. With pleasure.”

“Daniel, General Hammond needs to speak to you.” That garnered the expected result; Daniel did his own kind of bounce into a semi-upright position. Jack handed him the phone, slumping down on the bed to listen to Daniel's end of the conversation. Daniel returned his phone. “So, I guess we're headed to the mountain.”

“Well, I am,” Daniel was pulling on clothes. “I don't know about you.”

“You're not alert enough to drive. I'm getting dressed.”

*

Jack blinked at the playback from the malp. “That looks like...”

“If you think it looks like a see-through igloo, then you're right.” Daniel was mainlining coffee with one hand and controlling the remote with the other. “Ought to just leave them in there, stupid bastards.”

“Dr. Jackson?” Hammond glared at him.

“Sorry, sir.” Daniel had the grace to blush.

“Can you get them out?”

“Oh, yeah, I'll have to gate...”

“We.” Jack interrupted. “We'll have to gate out.”

“Yeah, if you want to go somewhere where the temperature registers in the negative on a spring day, you're welcome to come with.”

“Daniel, you're not gating there alone.”

“The colonel's right, Dr. Jackson. I've already sent for cold weather gear and I took the liberty of having Teal'c woken up.”

“That's great. A grumpy Jaffa and a grumpy archaeologist. Peachy.”

“Nevertheless, you're cleared for SAR with SG-2.”

“OK, Daniel, let's gear up.”

“Colonel, if you could stay behind for a moment.” He waited until Daniel had slouched out of the room. “Colonel, is there a reason Dr. Jackson was incommunicado?”

“He left his phone in his truck, sir.”

“And he was there because....?”

“I have no idea, sir. He came over, mumbled something about Christmas decorations and the North Pole and commandeered my guest room.” Jack shrugged.

“Dismissed, Colonel.”

*

“It took longer to gear up than it did to release SG-8, sir.” Jack watched as Daniel stomped out of the gate room; SG-8 and Teal'c were lingering, wisely giving him his distance. “Daniel read the carvings, pressed a couple of things and open sesame.”

“He seems a bit perturbed, colonel.”

“There was an inside door release, sir. If Bates hadn't been so giddy about the igloo itself, he might have seen it, saved us the worry and the trip.”

“Colonel Masters, SG-8, we'll debrief at 0800. You might want to steer clear of Dr. Jackson for a few days.”

“That was my plan, sir,” Masters admitted.

“Infirmary,” Hammond dismissed them.

*

“There's nothing wrong with me that a good night's sleep won't cure.” Daniel snarled.

“You'll do well to watch your tone with me, Dr. Jackson.” Janet snarled back. “The only reason I'm not planting your ass in one of those beds is that I don't want to subject my nurses to your bad attitude. I suggest you get some sleep and lighten the hell up.”

“I was trying to get some sleep when some fools,” he glared over at SG-8, “got themselves locked in an igloo!”

“An igloo?” Janet's eyebrows shot up. “That's a new one.”

Suddenly a smile broke out on Daniel's face. “I know, right? I'd never have had that one in the betting pool!”

Janet smiled back; who could resist those dimples? “Why don't you take the day off, get some sleep?” She glanced at Jack.

“Yeah, after the debriefing, we're not scheduled for anything. I'll let Hammond know.”

*

“So,” Jack automatically flicked the turn signal when he saw the 'fresh' sign beaming at the Krispy Kreme. He ordered a dozen assorted and three large coffees. Some doughnuts, some coffee, some sleep, sounded like a plan. “So, why are you in my spare room?” 

Daniel was happily slurping away. “Neighborhood entered decorating contest.”

“Daniel Jackson, you decorated for Christmas?”

“NO. No, I did not. The neighborhood Nazi association did that for me. And they decided that because my house was little and cute and smack-dab in the middle of the block, it should be the North Pole. Do you have any idea how many lights are on my house, my porch, all over the damn place? There's no way to get any sleep and won't be until after the judges have gone their merry way.”

Jack winced. His idea of adequate decorations was a tree and a wreath on the door. Occasionally, he'd laid some pine limbs across the mantel. Like Daniel, he didn't mind the over-the-top decorations, as long as they were on someone else's house.

“I just want to get some sleep.” Daniel whined as they made their way into the house.

“Well, eat some doughnuts, drink that other cup of coffee and go to bed.”

“In the middle of the morning? I won't be able to sleep now. I'm just gonna have to try to stay awake until bedtime.” Daniel inhaled the best part of a custard-filled in one bite.

“How do you plan to do that?”

“You must have something I can do? I forgot to get my laptop from home.”

“Mmm, laundry?”

“Okay,” Daniel snagged another doughnut before wandering into the living room. Jack went down the hall to gather up the laundry. He thought briefly about stripping the bed and washing the sheets since Daniel was here to help him re-make the bed, a chore Jack dreaded and put off as long as possible.

Dragging his hamper on wheels behind him, Jack started to holler for Daniel when he spotted him sitting on the couch, half-eaten doughnut in one hand, cup of coffee in the other, gently snoring. With a grin, Jack nipped the doughnut and coffee to safety. Shrugging, he ate the doughnut and set the coffee aside before covering Daniel with a throw and heading to the utility room. 

After loading his washer, he grabbed his phone to text Carter and Teal'c, telling them he had another stop to add to their annual Christmas light visitation. Teal'c would marvel at the creativity, Carter would be giddy at the ones who matched music to lights, Daniel would be secretly childlike but outwardly bitch about the waste of energy and Jack would just be glad he had his team all safe and happy and in one place.


End file.
